


Touch Starved

by RubberDuckyJr3000 (The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat)



Series: Endverse_Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse (Supernatural), Drabble, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat/pseuds/RubberDuckyJr3000
Summary: Dean seeks Cas out for some assurance
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Endverse_Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770667
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Touch Starved

Dean could always depend on Cas being there when everyone else, either couldn’t be bothered with his unpredictable mood swings or actually feared what might be thrown in their general direction. Words, furniture … depended wholly on the severity or just the face. He couldn’t deny the fact he had an issue with his anger and even less control over who he took his grievances out on. Everyone who had been allowed close enough knew his story, everyone else either loved him or found him a self-righteous ass. 

Both suited him just fine. 

He’d made his way to Cas’s after sundown when the camp was usually at its quietest. It was a familiar route so long as he was quiet in his steps. Nights like tonight, he just wanted to be held but still found he was wary asking for it. His needs didn’t usually matter, yet, feeling Castiels nimble fingers slip from his shoulders to his lower back as he was guided towards the bed felt nothing short of amazing. 

A sob caught in his throat as their fingers interlinked and for the first time in too long Dean openly let the tears fall. He didn’t need Cas to say anything, just to be there. 


End file.
